Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many and varied are the head pieces which have been heretofore proposed for use to aesthetically dress the head, or for the functional purpose of shielding the face from intense sunlight, or for various other purposes. Baseball hats, for example, include elongated bills which extend forward and function to shield the face of the player from the sunlight, both to prevent burning of the face by the sun, and also to permit the eyes to be shaded so that the ball can be better seen and more easily and certainly caught.
Other types of bill-carrying hats and head pieces have been proposed for various usages.
Where a lady is seated under a hair dryer in a beauty salon, some of the hot air used for drying the hair blows from the dryer down around the sides of the head and face of the customer, causing considerable discomfort to the customer over the extended period of hair drying. A device which would alleviate this discomfort and unhealthful exposure to the inhalation of hot dry air would be highly useful.